kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas!
Maybe in this episode features debut of Level X WonderSwan games There are three cartriges in the flashback, with Genm Corp artwork, "Dragon Adventure" (we already had dragon), "Excite Racer" (probably a reference to the next episode) and "Melody ?" (メロテ ィー.?., maybe Poppy related). Any ideas what are these about? User:Suminoma 19:46, December 25, 2016 (UTC) The first heroic Rider permanently killed in action? Could somebody determine the previous episode with a heroic main Kamen Rider permanently killed in action? Chase was killed in his monster form. And I couldn't think any of episode since Kabuto fit this? I didn't watch older shows, so I don't know.--GTA6v1 (talk) 10:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) In need to better define what "in action" means, because protagonists were dying and ressurecting any time they want, and others, mainly in movies, tend to sacrifice themself. Otoya Kurenai can fit. User:Suminoma 12:03, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :"in action" means while fighting as a Kamen Rider :getting ressureced is not "permanently" :that's why I asked for "previous episode", not movie :and if I remember correctly, Otoya Kurenai died for overusing his Rider power? :--GTA6v1 (talk) 12:08, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Then no, I don't know any main-stream hero rider except Raia, to be killed not as monster by someone else. User:Suminoma 12:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, there was Kusaka…who arguably wouldn't count as a "heroic" Rider. There was that one girl who was Delta offscreen for a bit and who died to the Spider Orphnoch the first time we actually see her, does that count? Another Agito (Kino) had turned "nice" at least by the end of his arc, obligatory "what about Tackle?" mention, and then there was Zanki who "revived" himself the first time but eventually let himself fade. (Two episodes are called "X Dying a Glorious Death", for Pete's sake.) And no mention of Ryuki himself because the entire series ended by undoing itself, thus removing "permanently". Does this help? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 18:22, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Masamune Dan and Nico Saiba Why you don't want to put the later become their respective riders in this page? It is very useful.Michael sean yeo (talk) 08:40, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Why do we need to spoil people what Nico Saiba and Masamune Dan will become 15+ episodes later? It's not useful, it's dumb. It's like saying "Drive's episode 1 featured debut of Jun Honganji, who will become Kamen Rider Jun 44 episodes later. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 08:50, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :You say it is useful, so what is the use of it? Destiny Shin (talk) 08:53, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Destiny Shin, it is useful as it is to let those viewers know that what they will become in the future episodes like for this case, two new characters: Masamune Dan, who will later become Kamen Rider Cronus 20 episodes later and Nico Saiba, who will later become the Ride-Player Nico 15 episodes later.Michael sean yeo (talk) 10:00, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :And why do viewers need to know about it when they watch episode 12? Shaman-aka-King (talk) 10:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :So that they can think for themselves about the two new characters: Masamune Dan and Nico Saiba when they watch episode 12.Michael sean yeo (talk) 10:34, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :I'm sorry... what? Maybe we should stop this pointless discussion? You didn't provide any valuable argument. Shaman-aka-King (talk) 10:54, January 15, 2018 (UTC)